Jasper's Eternal Sunshine
by Trickster's Daughter24
Summary: After spending over a century on the run, Lauralei has had enough and decides to stop... in the small town of Forks, Washington. Her shared past with Jasper brings back memories, both good and bad. With Lauralei's past still haunting her, how will Jasper and Lauralei navigate their problems and lives together?
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone! I'm back! This is the better revision of "Jasper's Sunshine" and I'm super excited to take you on this journey! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **1865**_

"This isn't going to work." I whispered, my eyes scanning the open field quickly, looking for any movement. I know there isn't anyone going around here, but I'm still paranoid, unlike the only friend I was able to make through this living hell.

After being turned into vampires by that bitch Maria to serve in her army, Henry and I were making our escape. We were coming up on the end of our first year as vampires, and everyone knew the chances of staying alive were slim. But as far as Henry and I knew, no one had even attempted to flee Maria's army.

"We can't back out now, Lauralei. If we stay, we'll be killed." Henry said, looking out the barn door. "Come on. No one's around." Taking off, I watch Henry's figure blur away.

Hesitating for a millisecond, I run after him and relief floods my system. It doesn't take me long until I've caught up to him and we race to the boarder. Before Henry and I were turned, Maria had control of Texas, Louisiana, and parts of Mexico. When we unwillingly joined, we helped take over most of Mississippi and Alabama.

I could see my freedom out in front of me, towards the state of Tennessee, and a smile graced my face as we got closer. A rush of air passed me, and dread filled my being when I saw the one thing standing in the field between me and my freedom; one Major Jasper Whitlock. Henry and I screeched to a stop a few feet in front of him, and my heart sunk.

Meeting Jasper changed my life in more ways than one. We met at a family friend's social gathering, adults trying to play matchmaker for wealthy daughters. He was there with a friend, that I'm sure was a lie, and he cornered me. I thought he was genuinely interested in me, but I thought that was also a lie; that is, until I became a vampire. With the help of Henry, I realized that Jasper and I were meant to be, but I'm not sure he knows what we are to one another, and I know that isn't a conversation I want to have with the man that has turned me to be the killing machine I am.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, his accent heavy in the still night.

My eyes dart to Henry, who stood a half step in front of me, ready to throw himself between Jasper and I if he were to attack. Neither of us answered Jasper's question.

With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Jasper jerks his head to indicate behind him. "Go on. I'm not gonna stop you."

Relief and skepticism fill my system, I look at Henry, and we share a look. I walk towards Jasper and when he's within arms-length, my hand grabs his. He looks at me in confusion, and that's all I need. Maria didn't know I had the power of persuasion, and I wanted to keep it that way.

Looking into his eyes, I see his pupils dilate, and know I have him under my control. "You will tell Maria that you caught us running away and killed us on the spot. After that, you will forger all about us." I said, tears filling my eyes at the end. As much as I wanted to have Jasper know who I am to him, I know that I can't have that with Maria using him for war.

When Jasper's eyes return to normal, Henry and I ran away, leaving him there, confused. We didn't stop running until we were states away, and the sun was coming up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry its taken me forever to update this story! I've probably re-written this chapter at least five times. I wanted to make sure that it was perfect before I posted it. I hope you all really enjoy this!**

 _"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." Albus Dumbledore._

Sitting high above the forest floor on a thick branch, I feel a light breeze rustle the leaves around me as the moon shone full in the night sky. There hadn't been many times in the recent decades where I could stop and enjoy a moment like this. And being able to, was refreshing; like a breath of fresh air. I leaned my head against the rough bark and gaze at the sky to reflect on those fleeting moments where I didn't have a care in the world. Moments like this.

Over the last century and a half, Henry and I had been on the run since that night we encountered Jasper, and he let us get away. In the beginning it was easy; it took Maria's men twenty years to come close to finding us, but Henry and I have always been multiple steps ahead. We've been playing this cat and mouse game ever since.

When we were planning where we would live next, we always made sure to bounce around in the bigger cities, then to finder smaller ones, to throw them off our trail. We tried not to switch between the two very often, just to keep them chasing their tails long enough for us to set up our new lives a million miles away.

That's how we stumbled across the small town of Forks, Washington. We moved here about two months ago, and Henry has been working night and day to plan out our next moves, determined to keep running from Maria's men. And because of the low population in Forks, we knew that killing any of the locals would raise suspicions, so we headed to the larger city of Port Angeles and drained anyone who wouldn't be missed too much. After finding my unfortunate victim and satisfying the burning in my throat, I dropped the body in the Puget Sound and started to head back to our house for the time being. That is, until I came across the tree I'm currently sitting in and indulged in a simple pleasure.

Looking out amongst the trees, I began to see myself staying here on a more permanent basis. There was something about this place that was calling me to stay here, but what, I don't know. The smells of the forest were refreshing after living in overpopulated cities for the last two years. There was just something... right about being here.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting up there?" a familiar voice drags me out of my thoughts. Smiling, I look down and see Henry standing at the base of my tree.

"Just waiting on you." I said and drop down to the forest floor without a sound. Henry just laughs as we make our way home.

We walk in silence for a bit, and I bite my lip as I debate about coming clean with Henry, trying to figure out how I'll broach the topic.

"Alright. What are you thinking about? You haven't spoken a word since we started walking."

"That obvious, huh?" I ask, sheepishly, looking at the forest floor.

"Laura, I've been around you since the Civil War. I know when you have something on your mind. Now spill."

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I start. "What would you say if I wanted to stay here?"

Henry stopped walking, and I turn to see him looking at me in disbelief. "I'm sorry. What?!" he asks, raising his voice at the end.

"I'm tired of running Henry. For once, I want to plant some roots in a place for more than a few years at a time."

"You can't be serious!" Henry yelled, and punched a tree, shattering the bark, sending it crashing to the ground. "We've spent all this time running, and you're just... giving up?!"

"I'm not giving up, Henry! I don't want to run anymore. If Maria really wants us after all this time, then I say, let them come."

"I can't believe you sometimes. It's obvious that Maria still wants you because she still has people trying to find us. She must have found out the power that you have, somehow, and wants to use you to control her army."

"We don't know that! In all these years, we've never actually seen whoever _might_ be chasing us. It could've been another set of nomads in the same place, and we got spooked." I try to reason.

Just as Henry was about to disagree with me, the wind shifted, and with it, brought the scent of other vampires. And they were close. Henry and I looked at each other wide eyed, our argument forgotten, and without having to voice anything, we take off running, in the opposite direction of the other vampires, we hoped.

As we ran, we could smell them everywhere, confusing us. Bursting into a clearing, we come to an immediate stop when we see seven vampires standing at the other end. Henry pulls me behind him, as he blocks the coven from having access to me, if they were to attack, but not before I got a glimpse of the vampires in front of us; four males and three females.

The wind shifted, and blew from behind them, sending their scent our way. There was one scent that had me frozen against Henry's back. _No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't be this far north,_ I think. Glancing over Henry's shoulder, I take in the coven of vampires we've come across; a blonde haired male stands in the middle, obviously the leader, a caramel haired female stands off his shoulder, they are flanked by a bronze haired male, another blonde female, a burly dark-haired male, a petite dark-haired female, and lastly, the one blonde haired male I thought we would never see again. _One Major Jasper Whitlock._

"Please, don't be frightened. We don't mean you any harm. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family." The blonde male said, taking a step towards us with his hands in front of him in a non-threatening way.

 _Odd. Jasper is apart of this "family." I wonder what happened to him and Maria,_ I thought.

Henry didn't see Carlisle's gesture as non-threatening, and growled at the blonde, while crouching into a defensive stance. Sighing in irritation, I smack the back of his head, and step out from behind him, and closer to the coven. "You must excuse this moron for his behavior. We don't come across our own kind very often." I said as Henry stood up straight, rubbing the back of his head.

Some of the coven members snicker at Henry and I, which eases some of the tension. Until the bronze haired male asks haughtily, "Who are you and what is your business here?" Which earned him a look from Carlisle, and a smack of his own from the blonde-haired female beside him.

"We are nomads, simply passing through. We didn't know there was a coven already living here." Henry said, standing beside me.

"Why are your scents so familiar?" Jasper suddenly asked. During this entire encounter, I tried not to look his way, but when he spoke, I finally did. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with dark denim jeans tucked into black combat boots. He looked just like he did on the night Henry and I left, with the only exceptions of his eyes being a golden yellow and he had more bite scars around his neck. Looking at him brought back all the memories I had locked away to come flooding to the surface.

Henry and I stiffened, not expecting him to recognize us. _He shouldn't recognize us. I told him to forget all about us,_ I thought. Looking to Henry, he gave a subtle nod with an exasperated sigh, and I looked back to Jasper, who stood shoulder to shoulder with Carlisle now, to get closer to Henry and me, probably to figure out why we smelled so familiar.

"That's a long story." Is all I said.

"We have a house not far from here, if you're willing to tell us there." Carlisle offered.

With my stomach turning in knots, I nodded my head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

"Find anything?" I asked my adoptive siblings as they appeared through the tree line. We met up in a field about two miles away from the house, on edge about our recent... guests.

Two months ago, we came across the scents of two nomads living not far from our current location. We've been keeping watch over their movements ever since they moved to Forks. So far, they haven't been preying on the locals, or made any kind of major kills to warrant an investigation by local law enforcement.

"We followed the scent until it reached the city, then we lost them." Emmett replied, taking a seat on a rock nearby.

"These nomads have been here for two months, and yet, they have been able to keep off anyone's radar. Who are we dealing with?" Edward asked, not at all happy that we've been sharing land with nomads.

"Very clever ones. They either have been at this for a long time, or they were taught by someone who has. Either way, there's no telling who we're dealing with." Carlisle asked.

"What are we to do next, Jasper?" Esme asked from beside Carlisle.

"We wait. They went to the city to hunt and will return shortly." I reply, looking to everyone. "When they come back this way, do not attempt to corner them. We don't know how powerful these nomads are, and if cornered, there is no telling how it will turn out."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and set out to find places to hide out as we wait for the nomads to pass through. When we first came across the scents, one of them stirred something in me, but I couldn't place where I knew it. The only way to describe it, was it smelled like home.

We didn't wait long when we caught the scents. Taking off in a whirl, my family scattered to get around the nomads, and corral them into the clearing. We circled back to appear in front of them and waited.

When they plowed through the tree line, they came to an immediate stop when they spotted us, leaving churned up soil behind. The male was closely built like Emmett, similar in height but leaner, and he grabbed the female, shielding her from us in a protective manner. His chestnut hair fell into his eyes from the sudden stop, but his eyes flickered between the members of my family, waiting for someone to move.

No one moved as the wind shifted and blew from behind us, causing both nomads to stiffen. The female, about Esme's size, peered around the male and looked at my adoptive family. I felt her eyes land onto me, not meeting my stare, but I could see her eyes widened, but not in fear. Her emotions were conflicted, jumping to different ones too fast to read.

"Please, don't be frightened. We don't mean you any harm. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family."

The male growled at Carlisle, causing Edward to hiss lowly. What surprised me, was the female smacked the back of the male's head and stepped out from behind him. Taking in her full appearance, something deep within me stirred. Her long, golden hair glowed in the moonlight. _Must be from her feeding_ , I thought. She wore a thick, light gray cardigan over a rust colored shirt and dark jeans tucked into black combat boots, perfect for the chilly fall weather we've been experiencing. _Perfect in general_ , I couldn't help but think.

"You must excuse this moron for his behavior. We don't come across our own kind very often." She spoke, her voice like bells in the trees, and I just wanted to hear her continue to talk.

The male stood straight, rubbing his head, causing most of us to snicker at them. All except for Edward, who asked irritated, "Who are you and what is your business here?" This caused Esme to smack Edward, just like the female did.

"We are nomads, simply passing through. We didn't know there was a coven already living here." The male spoke.

The not knowing was killing me, and finally, I spoke up. "Why are your scents so familiar?" The woman finally looked at me, and I could tell she knew who I was, but I couldn't remember where I had seen this woman before. And yet, she hasn't said why. She looked to her partner, and with a sigh, she turned back to us.

"That's a long story." Is all she spoke. And whatever it was that has come alive inside of me, knew that this woman held the answers.

"We have a house not too far from here, if you're willing to tell us there." Carlisle offered.

The woman nodded her head, but her nerves and fear were palpable.


	4. Author's Note

*climbs out of the hole I've been hiding in*

Hello... sorry it's been forever. But I'm back and will forever stay. A lot has happened since I last wrote. But that isn't important. There's a ton of chapters I have been working on for this story, and they will be coming in the weeks to come.

Please go back to the previous chapter because I've updated it and included more details I realized I was missing. If you don't read it, its not going to change the story, just figured I'd clean up a little before I fully come back.

Thank you all for hanging in there while I got myself together.

New chapter will be posted tomorrow


End file.
